


In Which He Misses Him

by ma_le_rose



Series: In the world where Rin became a Demon [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_le_rose/pseuds/ma_le_rose





	In Which He Misses Him

Birds chirping, curtains dancing at the silent blow of the wind, Kuro's snore, and the occasional utensils clanging was the only noise that filled the once well lived Old Boys Dormitory Building. Gone was the usual noise of the older Okumura, who's most of the time was making a ruckus inside the dorm, whether the half demon was crying over a manga, cooking, or practicing his flames. Gone was the usual dorm filled laughter when Kuro tell the older twin about the crazy adventures he have.

Yukio lays on Rin's bed, or well, Rin's former bed. Its been a month since his older brother left Assiah with their father, and Yukio was starting to have a withdrawal syndrome with how long his older brother was gone. Everyone noticed the changes in Yukio. Since the students in the cram school knew what happened in that forest, they were asked to keep it in secret by the Vatican.

It was really difficult for everyone to watch their Okumura-sensei change into someone that they don't know. Since Rin left, Yukio doesn't linger in the classroom to talk to them anymore. Yes, sometimes he accompanied them when they go outside of the school, but gone was the Okumura-sensei that was smiling kindly, that was always active in the field.

Since then, Yukio also rarely talk to them, especially to Shiemi. She was the reason why Rin have to unsheath his sword. She was the reason why Rin have to protect them and use his demonic powers. She was the reason why--

 

Why Rin is gone.

 

Yukio lets out a tired sigh before taking the arm off that was covering his closed eyes in favor of laying on his stomach and burying his face on his brother's pillow. It still smelt like him, minty fragrance filled his nose as he inhale. He doesn't know he'll miss his brother this much. They were inseparable since toddlers, and now, suddenly, his Nii-san was gone. It was a big shock to him and his system. He's not used to being all alone on their shared room, not used to seeing the untouched clothes, the unread mangas that was neatly stacked on his brother's desk. Unused to the lack of groaning in frustration when his brother doesn't understand a thing on his assignments, unused to the lack of pestering that his brother always do just to get his attention.

Now, as Yukio thinks of his behaviour towards his brother, he's regretting how he act back then. He always give his brother the cold shoulder, always keep himself quiet and preserve whenever his brother start asking questions, always left his brother in the dark.

It makes him mad that Rin let himself get defeated by his inner demon. That he doesn't even tried to listen to him and his warnings. But deep down... Yukio knows, it isn't his brother's fault. It was theirs for even thinking about giving them a night activity. Its his fault for not being prepared, not being able to act fast to grab Shiemi's arm when she started to walk towards the forest, outside of the circle. It was his, not Rin's.

And somehow, that thought make him even angrier at himself.

Letting out another sigh, Yukio let himself fall into slumber...

 

_"You look so drained. Have you not go to bed yet? That's bad for your health, y'know." Rin says as he took two bottles of water from the vending machine._

_"You better sleep in a real bed, or it'll give you sore muscles." The half demon put the other bottle on his chair, ruffling his unruly hair fondly before leaving. Finally opening his eyes, he watches his twin's back walk away._

_'No... Nii-san... Don't leave... Please..'_

_The inn's walls changed into far more sinister. A wall of blue flames ingulfed the once cream painted walls. His brother's yukata was changed into his tattered uniform, tail lit in blue flames. It was as if Rin was leaving him all over again._

_Leaving..._

  
_Rin...._

  
_'No, come back! Please nii-san, please!'_

 

**_'He won't come back to you anymore.'_ **

  
**_'He choose his path. He choose to be a demon. You're nothing but his enemy. You, as an exorcist, has nothing to do with young master...'_ **

_'No, that's not true! Nii-san will come back for me! He will!'_

_He stood up and started to ran towards his brother's retreating back. He ran and ran and ran, until he came to stop, wheezing and at his limit._

_'Nii-san! Please! Don't leave me alone, please!' But he was met with silence. He was forced to watch his brother get farther and farther, until he was gone from his sight._

 

Waking up crying was one of the normal occurances now. Dreams like these, his brother leaving him, would never fail to make him bawl his eyes out. He never thought he'd see the day where he'll return to being a crybaby.

Hearing his silent sobs, Kuro was always there beside him, letting out a sad mewl and rubbing his face on his shoulder or his head to comfort him. Yukio was thankful for the fact that, even if his brother had left, he had Kuro. Even if Kuro wasn't his familiar, the cath sith was always there for him. Wrapping his arm around Kuro, he openly cry now. With no one to watch him crumbling into pieces, its no use in keeping his voice and pain inside.

On that day, Yukio Okumura cried, not only because he misses his brother so much, but because of the fact that his brother would never come back, even how many times he plead.

He would never come back.


End file.
